The Strange Cyborg
by DarkLycanDreamer217
Summary: Jim and Kenda Hawkins were sent to the kitchen by the captain's order to work with the cook, Mr. Long John Silver. They didn't want to, but the captain wanted them to be busy while being in her ship. As soon as they met Silver, Kenda was suddenly afraid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or anything, only Kenda, the additional character.**

**Please review and be nice. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Mr. Arrow was leading Delbert and the youngsters down to the galley. It was dark since there weren't very much of light. Delbert was complaining about the captain how she insulted him with his intellects and it was exasperating Kenda a little bit. She rather stayed on the top deck and look at the view while she waited for them to cast off.<p>

Jim was agreeing with Delbert since she has the map that was his and Kenda's. He also went on talking about the captain and some things he didn't like about her. And he noticed that Kenda wasn't complaining about the captain or anything. She was just staying quiet.

"Kenda," Jim started, "do you like the captain?"

"Huh?" she asked, wasn't paying attention.

"Do you like the captain?" he asked again.

"May-be," she answered. Jim crossed his arms. He was giving her a look why. "Well, she's intelligent, Jim, very incisive, though."

"Is _that_ what you see in her?" asked Jim.

"Yes. Why?"

"That woman, Kenda!" Delbert retorted. "Who does she think she is working for?"

"Well—" Kenda began.

"She's got our map locked up in her—" Jim interrupted.

Mr. Arrow heard what the doctor and the young lad said about the captain. He stood up straight and gave a rumble timbre of voice. "I'll not endure a cross word about our captain! There's not an advanced officer in the entire galaxy."

In the kitchen, someone was whistling. It was a tall, human figure, looking like he's cooking something. And he didn't turn to see the Kenda or the others.

"Mr. Silver!" Mr. Arrow called.

Silver cleaned his hands with his apron and was smiling at the people.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and eminent friends to grace my humble galley," he said. "I'd have tucked in me shirt if I'd known. Heh heh heh heh!"

Kenda was looking at Silver's appearance. Silver was tucking his shirt in with his unique right arm. It wasn't the same as his other arm. It was metal, a cybernetic arm. It seemed that he had lost his entire right arm years ago. And his cybernetic hand was much larger than his left one. Same thing with his right leg; cybernetic leg, too. Something was telling Kenda about the cook that she has to be aware of.

Silver was about as tall as Mr. Arrow. He was tan in color and his ears were very small, like a half dog, half cat kind of ears. He was also wearing a small red handkerchief on his head. And his hand was about twice the size of Kenda's. Kenda noticed something on the right side of Silver's head. Some kind of metal was sticking to it like a circle pad.

Then Silver looked at the new guests with his cybernetic, right eye. It was black around it with a little bit of yellow as the pupil. He's looking, with a small grin on his face, like he was staring at Kenda.

Kenda gasped silently. "A cyborg," she whispered.

She recalled that Bones back at the Benbow Inn told her that she has to beware of the cyborg. But since he didn't give a specific name, the young girl thinks that Silver might be the one she has to be vigilant with.

"Let me introduce to you the financier of our expedition Doctor Doppler," said Mr. Arrow.

Delbert walked up a few inches from Mr. Arrow. He had a small smile on his face and was giving a small bow at the cook. Kenda remembered that Delbert told her that people should always show some good manners when they're meeting someone new.

"Love the outfit, Doc," said Silver.

Silver's cyborg eye let out a red beam and aimed it at Delbert's suit. Silver thought that the doctor was looking very absurd in the metal armor. He started chuckling softly while he was looking at the suit of Delbert.

"Um, thank you," said Delbert.

He noticed that Silver's eye was skimming around on his suit. And he was feeling uneasy about it, until the beam came down below him.

"What a lovely eye you have there," he said sarcastically, bending down. Then he pulled Kenda and Jim in front of him. "Uh, these friends of mine are Kenda and Jim Hawkins."

"Lassie! Jimbo!" Silver called them.

Silver was giving the youngsters his metal hand, but instead, it was a hand full of sharp objects as fingers. The sharp finger-likes startled Kenda a little bit. She was standing behind Jim, who was putting his arm around her, to keep her away from the cyborg cooker. He, too, has a hunch about the cyborg.

Silver looked at his hand and noticed that it wasn't his other hand. It was his weapon-like. Then he changed it to a better hand and was still holding out to the youngsters.

But all they did was stare at it and then at him. Silver noticed the way Jim and Kenda were looking at him. Jim looked like he didn't like him or trust him. He had his arm around his sister behind him for protection. He didn't like the cyborg much. As for Kenda, she looked a little bit appalled by the look of her face.

Silver assumed that Kenda was being coy of him by his cybernetic hand.

"Now, now, don't be too put off by this lump of hardware, lass," said Silver to her.

He turned around and went to the counter. He started humming softly and was making something. He took out a metal pan and then he took some cold foods. He changed his hand to a cleaver and started chopping all the ingredients at once quickly.

Suddenly, he chopped his hand. "Whoa!"

Silver chuckled and his hand reappeared. He didn't actually chop his hand off. Then he put the ingredients into the pan. Shortly, he grabbed three small eggs. He changed his cleaver to three small claws to crack the eggs. silver tossed the eggs one by one behind him and the small claws caught them. Then he cracked the eggs all at once.

"These gears have been hard getting used to," he said, "but they do come in mighty handy."

After Silver had everything in the pan, his hand was changed to a Bunsen burner. He turned on the orange flame and was cooking the pan. Silver walked over to the large, metal pot. The rusty, brown pot was almost half of Silver's height. After that, he poured the ingredients into the pot. Afterward, he added a couple of more, small ingredients. He added some of his special sauce and some good savor.

Silver took out a spoon and taste it. "Mmm," he said with a smile.

It was delectable. Then he took out three bowls and poured the brown liquid in them. "Come on now," he said. Afterward, he gave the bowls to his guests. "Have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew."

Delbert looked at the bowl of stew. He wasn't really sure about the taste. He never taste a bonzabeast stew before. On the contrary, he sniffed the stew. The stew had an aroma smell. Then he tasted it with his tongue a couple of times.

"Mmm." Delbert smiled. "Absolutely tangy, yet robust."

"Old family recipe," he said.

Unexpectedly, Delbert saw an eyeball in his stew. It was staring at him. "Aah!" he yelped.

Silver noticed the eyeball in Delbert's stew. "In fact, that was part of me old family," he joked. "Ha ha ha!"

He started laughing at his joke, thinking that it's sidesplitting. Afterward, he managed to control himself from laughing so much. "Oh, ho! I'm just kidding, Doc," he said.

He took the eyeball from Delbert's stew and popped it to his mouth. Then he swallowed it. Delbert was a bit amused by Silver's joke. Silver leaned back at Jim and Kenda. He gave Jim a small poke in the elbow.

"If I ain't a kidder, I'm nothin'," he said to them.

Silver noticed that the youngsters hadn't taken a sip from his stew. They were just looking at it. Silver walked behind them and laid his hands on their shoulders. "Go on, you two, have a swig."

Jim and Kenda looked at the spoonful of the bonzabeast stew. It was brown, clumpy-looking. They wondered how the stew taste like. Kenda looked at Silver. Silver was moving his hands up as if he's signaling someone to raise the object high. Actually, he was telling her to try it. Kenda didn't said a word to him that she'll do it.

Unexpectedly, Kenda's small, oval bowl on her spoon opened up like a mouth. Two eyes appeared and the small bowl turned pink. She gasped and was startled at the creature. The pink creature swallowed the mouthful of the stew. Kenda released the spoon as the pink creature was forming itself back. The creature changed itself to a little pink, flying Morph. It was panting as if it's a dog with two tiny arms and a couple of tinier balls around him.

"Morph," Silver called when he found him. "You jiggle-headed blob of trouble."

Morph hastily formed himself to a white-red stripe straw. At that moment, he started drinking up Kenda's bowl of stew. Then he went over to Jim's bowl and ate up his stew.

"So that's where you was hiding," he said.

Morph transformed himself back to a pink blob. "Belch!"

Kenda giggled when she heard the little pink blob burped. It was boorish for someone to burp out loud, but she thinks that it was amusing when Morph did it. She looked at Morph in Jim's empty bowl. She smiled at him, and Morph smiled as he was laughing his way. Subsequently, Morph flew up and came to her face. Kenda stared at him. Swiftly, Morph licked her cheek and she giggled.

After that, Morph flew over to Jim and licked his cheek also. At that moment, he started tickling Jim, too. "What is that?" asked Jim.

"'What is that?'" Morph mimicked.

"He's a metamorphose, Jim," Kenda told him. "'Morph' for short of that term."

"That's right, lass. How did ye know?" asked Silver.

"I'd read some information about them last week," she explained. "Metamorphoses, or 'morphs' for short, are small creatures who undergo a complete or marked change in appearance, character, or condition."

After Kenda elucidated what Morph is, Jim called her in his mind _little miss know-it-all_. He did not even know what Morph was or the definition about it. Even though Kenda was better doing some schoolwork better than him, he thinks that she'll be smarter than him in the future.

When Jim heard what said Kenda about metamorphoses, he believes her about the second part of her definition. When Morph was in front of him, Morph transformed himself to a smaller version of Jim. He was standing on Jim's finger. Then he transformed himself back and licked his cheek for the second time.

"I've seen pictures of them, some are pink, blue, and even green," Kenda went on. "Except, I never met or had one. Where did you get him?" she asked.

"I rescued the little shape-shifter from Proteus One," Silver told her.

Morph flew over to Silver's cheek. He started rubbing against his cheek with his little pink blob body. Then the cyborg started cooing with Morph. Then they went back to the kitchen and Silver continued making some meals. Jim and Kenda were still standing where they were. They were watching Silver cooking, and they heard him humming softly.

"Hmm hmm, hmm-hmm hmm, hmm-hmm hmm hmm hmm," Silver hummed. "Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm-hmm."

While Silver was humming the melody, Kenda listened to it carefully. For some idiosyncratic reasons, the tune sounded so familiar to her. It seems as if she knows the specific song. Kenda continued listening the song and listened to the tempo.

Kenda started humming along very softly. "Hmm hmm hmm-hmm hmm-"

Suddenly, Kenda was interrupted. Jim held on to her shoulder, telling her that she shouldn't be humming along with Silver. Kenda stopped humming, but she continued listening to Silver's hum.

Then, everyone in the galley heard a whistle from the outside. Mr. Arrow was turning around, leaving. "We're about to get on the move," he said. He turned back to Delbert. "Would you like to examine the launch, Doctor?"

"Of course," he replied.

Delbert left and went up the stairs to the top deck. Jim and Kenda were planning to follow Delbert up since they had nothing to do with the cook. But once they had their first step back, Mr. Arrow stopped them.

"The youngsters will stay here," said Mr. Arrow. Silver was sipping a taste from his spoon of his stew. He wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Arrow. "…you're in charge of them, Mr. Silver," Mr. Arrow added.

Unexpectedly, Silver's eyes widened and spit out the stew from his mouth. Then he started coughing at the idea of the youngsters staying with him. "I beg your pardon, sir?"

"Captain's orders!" Mr. Arrow answered. "Make sure the new cabin boy and his sister are kept busy."

Mr. Arrow walked out of the galley, leaving the youngsters with the cook. Kenda doesn't mind much, but Jim and Silver does. So she walked over to the kitchen and was looking around. While she was doing that, she was hearing Silver and Jim talking all at once. She thought it was amusing hearing them like that. However, she could barely understand a word they're saying.

On the other hand, Mr. Arrow had already left before they could even explain. Jim and Silver both sighed and were rubbing their eyes. Jim obvious doesn't want to stay with Silver. Along with Silver who wasn't planning to have the youngsters with him.

Kenda was looking around the kitchen, still, and she looked at the bonzabeast stew that Silver had made. She didn't had a chance to taste it. She looked around for a bowl. She found one, but it started jumping around excitedly. Kenda was startled at first, but she had a hunch about it.

"OK, Morph," said Kenda. "I know that's you."

The bowl stopped moving. It quickly changed back to the small, pink blob. Morph started laughing and flew around her head rapidly. Then Morph flew up to the drawers and took out a small bowl for Kenda.

Kenda smiled when she received a bowl from Morph. She then took a large spoon and walked over to the large, rusty pot. Then she started taking some spoonfuls of the bonzabeast stew into the bowl. It was still hot and she was smelling the aroma smell.

Then Kenda walked back and leaned on the counter. She took a smaller spoon and started stirring the stew around to cool it. Then she took a spoonful of the stew and blew it gently. She taste it, and smiled. She realized that the bonzabeast stew is actually delicious. Then she continued taking some more spoonfuls of the stew.

The galley was quiet a moment or two. Silver walked to the kitchen and started working. Then he said, "Captain's put both of ya with me, eh?"

"Yeah," said Jim. He doesn't care about it.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with the captain?" asked Silver with a smile on his face.

"Indeed," he replied. Jim turned around and noticed that Kenda was eating the bowl of Silver's stew. "Kenda, is that bonzabeast stew you're eating?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Why?"

But before Jim could respond back, Silver spoke up. "Whatcha' think of me stew, Snips?"

"Well, besides of how its appearance," Kenda started with a smile, "honestly, I think it's quite appetizing."

"Well, thank you kindly," said Silver with a smile.

Then Kenda continued eating the stew with Morph on her side. She looked at him and noticed that he wants some more of the stew. Kenda shrugged and gave the rest of her stew to Morph. Morph smiled happily and started slurping all the stew rapidly.

Later, Morph was done. "Were you hungry, Morph?" asked Kenda.

Morph nodded as a response to Kenda's question. He flew up to her slowly, and then he burped again. Kenda started moving her hand back and forth from the fetid smell of Morph's burp. Morph covered its mouth with its tiny hands and flew around the kitchen.

Jim came up to Kenda and wondered about the stew she ate. "Kenda, was the stew really that good?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's quite succulent, you know. You should try it."

"I'll try it some other time," Jim told her.

Kenda rolled her eyes. She doubted that Jim would try Silver's stew. However, Jim started looking around. He noticed a barrel of small, purple fruits called purps. They looked familiar to him. Then he took one and started throwing it up gently and catching it.

Jim turned to Silver who was cutting some small foods. "You know, these purps are kind of like the ones my sister and I used back home," he said. "On Montressor. Have you been there?" he asked.

"Ah, I can't say I have, Jimbo," said Silver.

Jim took a bite of the purp. "Talking about it," he continued, "before we left, we met this guy, who was looking for a cyborg comrade of his."

"Is that so?" asked Silver.

"Certainly," answered Jim. He wondered if Silver knows who he was talking about, but doesn't want to admit it. He was thinking of playing along to trick him. "His name was Billy Bones."

Silver was pouring some liquid to the other bowl. "Bones, you said? Bones?" he asked. Silver tried to remember anyone he knows with that name. But he couldn't. After that, he brought the bowl of liquid over to the youngsters. "Doesn't rang any bells. Must have been different cyborg. There's a slew of them roamin' this haven."

At that time, they heard something from the top deck. They heard a whistle. It was Mr. Arrow calling out the crew. "Be prepared to cast off!"

"Go on, lads," said Silver, pushing them off the counter. Then he reached up to the drawer and was reaching the shaker. "Don't forget to watch the launch, now," he added. "There'll be abundance of work a-waitin' for both of ya afterwards."

Jim and Kenda were walking backward, nodding what said Silver to them. Jim held on to Kenda's shoulder, telling her that they should go when Silver told them to go. Kenda looked at him. She doesn't want to go anywhere, but staying with Silver and Morph.

But Jim gave her a look that he had promised their mom that he would be protecting her from everyone. Another thing is that he also promised to watch over her and making sure that she doesn't trust anyone. She could have fallen for people who are nice as they seem to be. Then, she would end up in danger for doing so.

Kenda looked back at Silver. He was still cooking. He started pouring some ingredients into the bowl and tasting the foods. Without a word, Kenda and Jim left the kitchen galley.

While Silver was pouring the small bottle to the bowl, he was waiting for the youngsters to be gone. He watched them with his cybernetic right eye. They were almost to the top deck and they were gone from his sight. Silver turned his body in the direction of the entrance. He started thinking about what the young boy said about Billy Bones.

Silver was getting leery about the two young Hawkins. Then he gave Morph a small piece of snack for him. "We better be keeping a sharp eye on these two, eh, Morph?" he asked. "We wouldn't want them go astray into things they shouldn't."

The cyborg thought about the youngsters, especially the girl. He recalled when Mr. Arrow was in the galley that when he was humming, she started humming along with him silently until Jim stopped her. He wondered how the child knew the tempo he was humming in his song. However, he wondered if the child knew the song he was humming of.

Peculiar about the girl. So quiet she was being. Sweet. But, she might be hiding something as well as her older brother. Especially when they mentioned Billy Bones. He wondered if the youngsters might have something to do with Bones.


End file.
